


A welcome apology

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Meeting, Fluff, apology, cupid niffler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt’s niffler plays cupid , Newt x reader





	

You rifled through your jewellery box, trying desperately to find your grandmothers necklace, that she had given to you when you were a child.   
Your panic stricken eyes, caught sight of something oily black, scurrying into the gap between the wardrobe and the wall, a shiny silver something clutched in its thieving little paws. 

Stealthily drawing your wand, and silently summoning the little minx, it reluctantly floated to your open hands, as though it had been subjected to this humiliation once or twice before. 

You had an inkling as to where he had come from, your next door neighbour had an affiliation with magical beasts, hippogriffs often roamed his back gardens, which you rather enjoyed watching from time to time. 

Having made your decision, you began to make your way down the narrow lane to Mr Scamander’s cottage, chattering away to the irritating if adorable little pest. 

Knocking sharply on the yellow painted door, the squirming creature still in your hand. 

A rather tall gentleman with wild auburn curls, pulled open the door, and froze when he realized what was in your hands. 

“I think this little ray of sunshine might be yours Mr Scamander.’ Your voice dripping with sarcasm. His freckled cheeks flushed slightly, an embarrassed look on his handsome face. 

As he took the niffler from your gentle grip, ‘thank you, I’m so sorry, I do hope he hasn’t caused you any trouble.’ He apologized earnestly, You couldn’t bear to stay annoyed at this sweet gentleman, nor the creature now his expert grasp. A smile twitched at your lips, as you watched him scold the innocent looking beast, as if it were his child, before his expression softened once more, his annoyance giving way to relief that his friend was safe once more. 

“I think he might have something of mine in his little pouch there, I didn’t want to hurt him retrieving it.’ He gave you a surprised but grateful smile before tipping the creature upside down, shaking him out like a bed sheet. You were about to stop him, appalled by his cruelty, until you noticed the beast squirming and omitting an almost giggle like sound, as Mr Scamander tickled its rotund belly, a handsome grin etched on his freckle sprinkled cheeks, as all of the shiny trinkets poured out of its pouch like a tap.

Finally satisfied, Mr Scamander rummaged through the sizable pile of items, until he came across your necklace. He picked it up gently, ‘is this what you were looking for?’ he offered, handing you the beautiful piece of jewellery, after he set the creature down in its pile of treasure. 

“oh yes thank you.’ Relief clear in your voice, his long rough fingers brushing against yours, as you took the necklace from him, your heart fluttering in your chest. 

“would you perhaps like to take tea with me? As an apology for my nifflers appalling behaviour.’ There was a mischievous twinkle in his sea green eyes, that was dissolving what little resolve you had left. 

Have a great day and be safe   
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day. Requests are always open.   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
